


The Little Things We Don't Say

by InfiniteInMystery



Series: 2019's GinZura Week [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInMystery/pseuds/InfiniteInMystery
Summary: Katsura loves the little things, but he keeps them to himself.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: 2019's GinZura Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373695
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	The Little Things We Don't Say

**Author's Note:**

> GinZura Week 6:  
> Random.

The things Katsura loves about Gintoki are things that he keeps to himself.

They're laying together in Gintoki's futon after a night spent sleeping – literally sleeping, Katsura doesn't know the last time either of them slept so well – but Katsura is awake first for once. Usually, Gintoki would be up and about already or just laying there with his eyes on the ceiling, his thoughts far, far away. Wouldn't say anything until Katsura shifted enough to wake him from the past, and then just like that, Gintoki would be present and smiling at him.

Katsura didn't love that, but he'd keep it to himself.

But this time, Katsura gets to watch Gintoki's sleeping face. In the back of his mind, Katsura knows it might come off as creepy. If he's caught, Gintoki will mention it every time he sees the man for the next few months to come. But on his belly with a hand propped up under his jaw, Katsura simply looks. Observes.

The gentle curls that frame Gintoki's face are soft. So soft that Katsura is sometimes jealous, sometimes wishes his hair could be that soft. But he knows carding his fingers through his longer strands wouldn't be the same as scrunching Gintoki's cute little curls. He loves Gintoki's lashes, snowy white like the rest of him. And he loves the way Gintoki snuggles closer to him, sucking in all the warmth Katsura can provide as he rests peacefully for the first time and who knew how long.

Like this, Gintoki is bare. He's vulnerable. But he's open. Katsura reaches out, fingers playing with the curl closest to his hand. Gintoki's breath is even, relaxed. When Katsura really thinks about it, it's a sharp contrast from what they had experienced in the war.

He loves Gintoki like this. Peaceful. At ease. He daydreams sometimes they can grow old like this, side by side, Gintoki's demons forgotten with the night and the peace always present on his face.

–

Katsura loves it when Gintoki fights with him over dumb things that seemingly have no meaning, but really mean a lot to Gintoki.

“You can't just come in here and eat _all_ my food.” Gintoki says, his voice drawling out dramatically as he slips his hand under his shirt to obscenely scratch at his belly. It had taken Katsura almost an hour to convince Gintoki to get out of bed, the cuddle-bug clinging until Katsura had to forcefully remove himself. “Are you going to pay me for that? You can't just drink the _last_ box of orange juice and expect me not to demand payment. What do I look like? A charity?”

“No.” Katsura says, his tone even as he annoyingly slurps the remnants of the juice from the juice box. “But you look like you need charity.”

Gintoki's eyes are on him. Wide just like his mouth. There's something there that looks annoyed, but Katsura doesn't know what it is. Yet. “I look like I need charity? You're the one who actively begs for coins on the side of the road like a monk! That's offensive to monks! If you don't want to be poor than get a job to pay you legal money, you useless squatter. I have kids.”

 _I have kids._ It's then that Katsura glances down to the juice box in his hand, the words and argument quickly taking on a whole new meaning.

“Move over. Now I'm mad I have to go grocery shopping.” Gintoki says as he invades Katsura's personal space so he rifle through his own fridge. He pulls out the carton of milk, taking a big swig. “I had a whole day planned, but oh no, Zura still lives here and eats all my food so now I have to go spend money I don't have and pay those Shinsengumi dogs in taxes. On my _food._ ”

 _Zura still lives here._ His heart warms at the mention – Gintoki's family is his family too – but he also realizes something important.

It was Kagura's juice box.

Katsura places the empty juice box down, slapping a hand down on Gintoki's shoulder. He offers Gintoki the most apologetic smile he can, knowing Gintoki will take the brunt of Kagura's frustrations later when the empty box is discovered. “Guess it sucks to be you.”

–

“You're being weird.” Gintoki says, again, for the eightieth time that night. They're cuddled up on Gintoki's couch after a late meal in, two movies in to an awful trilogy that had Gintoki snorting up his drink. Katsura had treated Gintoki to a parfait earlier too, unknowingly a reward for his high spirits. “Weirdo.”

“You're the weirdo.” Katsura says back. He's laying on the edge of the couch, a dangerous position to be in, but Gintoki's bear-hugging him from behind so he supposes this is a dangerous game he's willing to play. “Because I'm not a weirdo, I'm Katsura.”

“ _I'm not a weirdo, I'm Katsura._ ” Gintoki repeats in a high pitched, stilted tone. “ _I'm not a weirdo, I'm Gintoki_.”

“You're being weird.” Katsura says. “And you can't steal my line.”

“ _Can't steal my line, I'm Katsura._ ”

“Stop that.” Katsura says, but he's smiling while he attempts to elbow Gintoki in the ribs. “You're missing the movie.”

“ _Missing the movie, I'm_ -”

Gintoki chokes on a laugh when Katsura's elbow digs into his rib, jerking so hard that Katsura has his arms up in response before he even realizes he's tumbling off the edge of the couch with an undignified squeal. Gintoki goes with him for some reason, the two of them sprawling in a heap on the floor.

“Stop jabbing me in the ribs, you heathen!” Gintoki says, even though he's shoved both thumbs into Katsura's side, making him yelp in surprise. He quickly gets control of the situation, straddling Katsura's waist. “I'm Gintoki!”

Katsura spits a laugh, the palm of his hand slapping into Gintoki's face to try and push him off. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Gintoki only laughs, turning his face into Katsura's palm and gently grabbing his wrist, his lips pressing against Katsura's hand. Katsura watches as he does this, tilts his hand so that Gintoki's face can come into view, so he can better see the next kiss. “You're being so weird.”

“I love you.” Katsura says before he can stop himself, gazing up fondly, watching Gintoki still.

Gintoki glances down to him, all the teasing gone from his face. He let's his eyes fall shut, pressing another kiss into Katsura's palm. He's always quite when he admits it, almost shy but irrevocably certain. “I love you too.”

And Katsura loves most that Gintoki can love again.


End file.
